Esto es una vida normal … creo
by Romy350
Summary: Es el año 2087 y la vida de una estudiante cualquiera de 3er año de secundaria puede cambiar en solo un segundo … lee y descubre que le paso para que a su vida le falte un poco de sentido, bueno le falta mucho


¿Quien rayos es ella? 03/19/2014

Introducción:

Es el año 2087 y la vida de una estudiante cualquiera de 3er año de secundaria puede cambiar en solo un segundo … lee y descubre que le paso para que su vida cambie radicalmente

Presentando a los personajes

Nataly: Una estudiante de 13 años y los 14 años los cumple por mayo, es común y corriente al igual que sus amigas(os) que tiene un buen grupo de amigos(as) , y prefiere no ser el centro del universo, es alegre y emotiva , tiene 4 mejores amigas y un buen amigo que acabo de hacer en su 1er año de secundaria y extrañamente se unió a un grupo de chicas seguido por algunos mas ,tampoco se olvida de sus viejos amigos que los tubo de pequeña . Es muy tranquila ,ingenua en algunas ocasiones , pero hay pocas veces que se sabe expresar , es olvidadiza , pero su pasado es deprimente y prefiere olvidarlo por lo cual no o menciona muy a seguido , de vez en cuando se sincera con algunas personas, sien secretos con sus padres por razones de que ella no quiere cambien lo que ella decide en su vida , le gusta que de vez en cuando le llamen Nath , sus mejores amigos(as) son Zunilda, Gabriela , Nicol ,Olga , Isaac , Ana Sofía , Gino y Ariana(los 3 últimos son amigos de su antigua escuela)

Zunilda: Tiene 13 años aunque por noviembre cumple los 14 Una de las mejores amigas de Nataly y también buena amiga de todo mundo existente , le encanta expresarse de forma divertida, súper inteligente(casi un genio en las matemáticas , infantil en el buen sentido y espontanea , dice la verdad siempre(todos le creen lo que dice) , y su cariño lo expresa siendo fría pero es fácil de confundir con verdadero odio y cariño y le es difícil admitir , odia a Isaac ya que es un molestoso, chinche, entrometido en su opinión , perdió la costumbre de pegarle por culpa de Nataly que pe pidió que no lo hiciera ya que lo consideraba un amigo y a la vez se unió por ese extraño acercamiento al grupo pero sigue odiándole , aun así Nataly le ayuda para que no le moleste el a ella y que no le golpee ella a el , su mejor amiga de la infancia es Gabriela la que le ayudo a hacer muchos amigos y es irremplazable para ella y Nicol le conoció en primaria , le gusta que sus amigos le llaman Zuni aunque Nataly le llama Zuzu(idea de Isaac) o Zu aunque prefiere que no muchos le digan así aunque lo acepta , Sus mejores amugas son Gabriela , Nataly , Olga y Nicol

Gabriela: Una chica de 14 años a fines de octubre cumple los 15 , es una chica muy alegre , amigable , tierna , extrovertida e infantil en el buen sentido , es la mejor amiga de la infancia de Zunilda y ella le enseño a tener muchos amigos y ser mas expresiva posible , es le gusta las novelas y Fanfic's románticos , le agrada todo mundo , sabe mucho de las historias románticas y pueda hablar libre mente de cualquier tema , le gusta cuando le lamen Gabri algunas veces , tuene muchas formas de expresar sus emociones , en alguien irremplazable para todos los que la conocen , sus mejores amigas son Zunilda , Nataly , Nicol y Olga

Nicol: Tiene la misma edad que Gabriela , sol que su cumpleaños es unos días antes , ella es muy alocad , extremista , sorpresiva , el alma de la fiesta , la loca del grupo(es broma) , es alegría sorpresiva y todo lo anterior cuando quiere , pero puede tener varias personalidades , también se enoja fácilmente y le gusta tener una meta que con tal que lo halla intentado se siente feliz , le gusta su nombre tal y como es

Olga: Tiene 13 años y cumple os 14 por noviembre, la talentosa en el dibujo , y los colores , tiene buenos ideales y le gusta están en compañía de sus amigas , es a veces un poco tímida con la gente pero con los que tiene confianza es muy expresiva , ella se acerco a Nataly ya que la considera una buena persona , además ella escucha todos sus problemas y le ayuda a dándole consejos , tiene muy buena unión con su familia y le gusta dibujar lo que ella misma se propone , es estudiosa y le gusta tener buenas notas , le gusta que le llamen por su nombre tal y como es

Isaac: Tiene 14 años y va a cumplir 15 en primeros de Diciembre , es molestoso , rápido , inteligente en clase pero hay veces que no lo es , le gusta molestar a los demás pero ya no tanto como antes ya que Nataly le enseño a no ser tan molestoso, pero no hay mucha diferencia ya que solo se muestra así con ella muy amable pero menos molestoso con Zunilda, cual será la razón sin importancia , sus mejores amigos son Abed, J.C(Julio Cesar/Chacho) y Daniel

~De aquí en adelante me da flojera escribir las aproximaciones de la fecha de nacimiento , y no definiré mucho a algunos personajes en mis siguientes presentaciones de personaje , pero tal vez mejore las siguientes descripciones para compensarlo~

Atención: La " Narradora" puede ser como un ser omnisciente en el momento que ella cuente y tiene comentarios sarcástico , no soy culpable si es que es algo graciosa(se que no les dará mucha risa sus comentarios pero por si acaso )

Narradora

-Piii-Piii

Es viernes y reloj dice que son las 6:30 y nuestra protagonista aun duerme ¬¬ …

Emm . Nataly esta por despertar(aun duerme) , dije que esta por despertar(aun sigue durmiendo) , ¡DESPIERTA!

Nataly: umm , que hora es , aun me queda tiempo para dormir

Grandioso se volvió a dormir , como sea de seguro ahorita se acuerda que su reloj esta atrasado unos 45 minutos

Nataly: umm … que me dijo … Zuzu ayer … umm

Recuerdo de Nataly

Nataly: discúlpame por no haber podido ayudarte Zuzu esta mañana ya que mi reloj estaba retrasado como unos 40, 45, 50 minutos

Zunilda: no te preocupes por eso pero ajusta buen tu reloj y anótalo en alguna parte para que no te lo olvides

Fin del recuerdo de Nataly

Pensamiento de Nataly

Nataly: umm … esta retrasado mi reloj … llegare tarde … umm … ¡ESPEREN LLEGARE TARDE!

Al fin se dio cuenta , bueno como ya vieron ella se olvido de poner al día su reloj y esta en el modo súper rápida pero torpe ya que su madre sale temprano y vuelve tarde , su padre también sale temprano pero esta en casa temprano ya que su trabajo lo hace en casa , y su hermano confía en que ella llegara tranquilamente a la escuela ya que para sus 9 años y pronto dentro de unos meses 10 van a tener diez años se va solo a la escuela ^.^

Nataly: ¡llego tarde , llego tarde , llego tarde!

Bueno ahí va corriendo y comienza la carrera y se fue sin desayunar, esta en la primera cuadra y gira rápidamente hasta llegar al final de ella, después vuelve a girar y camina de frente hasta terminar el tramo de la cuadra, aquí viene la problemática … cruzar la calle … , que es difícil ya que los carosa paran pero se mueven tan solo unos segundos después de partir , veamos como lo hace , al parecer no lo puede lograr , hoy si que no tiene suerte ya que no tiene ni 2 segundos para salir corriendo al otro lado, pero que veo al parecer alguien vino a buscarla desde la escuela , y es nada mas ni nada menos que Isaac que al parecer fue enviado por sus amigas si lo que se es cierto ya que el sexto sentido de Zunilda no fala muy a menudo y en especial si se trata de sus amigas

Isaac: oye Nath , espera un rato no te apresures o te puedes tropezar en medio de la pista y acerté daño, si eso sucede Zunilda me matara

Nataly: esta bien , ¿pero como llego al otro lado?

Isaac: ya me lo he pensado , y es algo muy obvio , ve a la esquina y espera al semáforo aunque te demore un poco ya que estoy seguro que no lo pensaste con toda la prisa que tenias yo te esperare del otro lado

Nataly: okey

Y ahí va Nataly corriendo hasta llegar al otro lado de la esquina y para su mala suerte acaba de cambiar a rojo su paso y Isaac: le espera del otro lado , bueno al parecer solo le queda unos 5 minutos para llegar a la escuela , y ya pude pasar pero cuando llega al otra lado para no llegar tarde y meter en problemas a Isaac por salir lo jala a rastras con ella para terminar con su intento de llegar al colegio antes del tiempo limite y llegan con 35 segundos de sobra

Nataly: llegue , lo siento que no me acorde de ajustar el reloj bien

Gabriela: al menos estas aquí

Nicol: llegaste temprano

J.C: no tanto , casi le sierran la puerta en la cara

Y Gabriela y Nicol le mandan un golpe al estomago que juntas duele ya que solas no es gran cosa que es por ser un tonto a veces , continuando con lo que esta pasando …

Zunilda: Y en una pieza sin ningún rasguño así que hoy no pienso intentar golpearte Isaac

Isaac: lo que importaba no era que no se hiso daño , no quiero saber que cosa le hubiera pasado si hubiera intentado cruzar

Y Zunilda le manda una mirada fría que mata a Issac la cual le atraviesa como si se tratara de un arma letal y si que hace efecto

Nataly: bueno Zuzu lo bueno es que ya llegue y sin heridas pero eso si no me tengo que volver a olvidar de ajustar mi reloj … auch

Gabriela: no desayunaste verdad

Zunilda: que mal , Isaac te tendrá que dar de su refrigerio después

Issac: no me importa mucho ya que igual no me molesta compartir un poco

Nataly: no es necesario , además me las aguanto hasta llegar a mi casa

Isaac. Si no comes te pondrás mal como la ultima vez

Explicando a lo que se refiere Isaac es que Nataly el ultimo año escolar no estuvo muy bien que se diga pero de vez en cuando estuvo al punto de desmallarse pero no lo hacia y tenia múltiples dolores los cuales estaban en investigación y tratamiento preventivo , lo cual hizo que sus amigos se preocuparan ya que en clases salía temprano e iba al doctor o se quedaba en casa mientas Zunilda iba a su casa a menudo para ayudarla a ponerse al día y hacer sus tareas pero solo duro medio año así que aun la supervisan y la siguen cuidando , pero no quiere que ellos se preocupen mucho por ella

Nataly: bueno esta bien con tal que dejes de preocuparte , cambiando de tema , ¿han visto a Olga?

Nicol: esta en el baño , ahorita vuelve

Olga: estoy ya aquí

Gabrina: valla, si que eres rápida , bueno Nataly aquí la tienes

Nataly: te estaba buscando para que me digas de quien era la canción que me pasaste por internet ya que el audio no tenia el nombre de la canción ni de la cantante

Olga: es de una vieja cantante , que de seguro ya tiene sus años , pero sus canciones me parecieron que te iban a gustar , se llama Isabella Castillo

Nataly: bueno intentare acordarme al igual que lo de mi reloj

Olga: anótalo en tu celular y ponle alarma en la tarde

Nataly: muy buena idea no lo había pensado bueno mejor lo anoto ahorita antes que lleguen los profesores

Y así estuvieron en el pequeño tiempo que tuvieron antes de clases , todo como de costumbre , lo interesante empieza en la hora de receso , solo esperen que dentro de poco y verán lo que puede llegar a suceder , ¿qué se les ocurrirá para hoy? , veamos

Isaac: Zunilda has visto a Nath que ella tiene que comer algo no puede quedarse con el estomago vacío sin ni siquiera haber desayunado

Zunilda: de seguro se nos adelanto para que no la encontremos , ella no quiere causarnos problemas , bueno la buscare pero si la vez intenta que no te vea o saldrá corriendo , si que necesita intentarlo mas si no quiere volver a ser el centro de atención

Isaac: tu ve por ese lado y yo por este otro lado de la escuela así la encontraremos rápido y si puedes les dices a los demás que nos ayuden a cubrir terreno

Zunilda: al fin usas tu cerebro para algo

Isaac: lo tomare como un cumplido

Y la persecución empezó así pero antes de continuar veamos donde esta ahora Nataly … al parecer esta en medio del tumulto de la cafetería donde menos la buscarían pero uno no puede estar ahí por todo el receso ya que …

Nataly: auch duele , debo encontrar otro lugar

Por que tarde o temprano la multitud empuja y terminas fuera de la gran cantidad de alumnos , bueno volviendo a la persecución Isaac no esta muy lejos será mejor que piense en algo , pero al parecer Issac ya le vio

y no le dejara escapar , pero si que va a tener un problema ya que vienen la segunda manada de chicos hambrientos y al parecer Nataly se quedo en shock , esto se puso interesante

Isaac: Nath! Cuidado!

Nataly: …

Y al parecer llegamos al momento incomodo de la situación , verán lo que sucedió, la manada de chicos hambriento se iban en dirección a la entrada de la cafetería y Nataly se quedo en shock al verlos ya que se les puede comparar como un tipo de estampida , pero Isaac la salvo abrasándola y a la ves empujándolos hacia un lado algo seguro pero la mayor parte de la estampida recibió Isaac … pero lo del momento incomodo se debe a que aun n la suelta a pesar que ya paso

Nataly: umm… ¡ehh! , ¿estas bien Isaac?

Isaac: e-ehhm si-si no es nada estoy bien , estoy bien

Nataly: emm me podrías soltar ya

Isaac: Ahh si-si-si claro

Ven lo que les digo momento incomodo y para su mala suerte Zunilda acaba de ver lo que sucedió al final y no la causa , y varan que …

Isaac: auch , que te sucede …

Zunilda: creo que fue exagerado que para atraparla la tuvieras que abrazar , bastaba con jalarle del brazo para traerla devuelta al salón de clases

Nataly: Zuzu , creo que tu no vistes todo , el me salvo de terminar buen golpeada

Zunilda: bueno no puedo quitarte el dolor del golpe que te acabo de dar pero creo que estuvo bien lo que hicistes por una vez

Isaac: para ser casi un genio te falta pensar muy bien las cosas , ya que si lo hice fue para que no se hiciera daño no es por que tuviera otra intención … auch

Zunilda: por el pensamiento que de seguro se te acaba de pasar por tu cabeza , intentando corromperla a una chica que aun es inocente

Nataly: a que te refieres Zuzu

Zunilda: nada que sea importante Nath ^-^

Así es como son las cosas entre esos 3 , de seguro notaron cuan amable puede ser Zunilda con Nataly y tan mala con Isaac aunque se esta controlando de darle la paliza de su vida ^.^ …

Nataly: bueno yo ya me vo…

Isaac: tu no te vas a ningún lado , te buscábamos para que comas algo sino te vas a enfermar y te pondrás mal , me preocupas , digo nos preocupas

Zunilda acaba de mandarle una mirada como condenándolo a una muerte fría y oscura , para que sepan hay mas líos que los a armado Nicol para Isaac como , la vez que le mando como reto abrazarle por la espalda a Nataly , o que de una opinión entre chicas como que Isaac le gusta Nataly cuando ella estaba en casa recuperándose , pero lo hizo por seguir su plan ya que es muy observadora y sabe presentir los sentimientos antes de que aparezcan , así que ella intenta que esos dos sepan si sienten algo que puede que este apunto de florecer el uno por el otro o al menos uno se de ellos , si que es mala . … pero no se rinde ✓ , bueno ellos ya llegaron al aula y al parecer Nataly come pero despacio y que esta avergonzada ya que no quería causarles tantos problemas , al terminar de comer …

Isaac: ¿qué te pasa Nath?

Nataly: es que no quería causarles tantos problemas además se supone que esto es tu refrigerio

Isaac: no importa además debes alimentarte bien para que no te vuelvas a enfermar , sino ya veré yo como hacer que no te olvides de traer tu refrigerio y tomar tus alimentos a tus horas

Nataly: que no soy una niña ¬_¬

Isaac: si es así las cosquillas no son un problema

Nataly: no te atre … jajaja - basta Isaac – jajaja

Isaac: no lo creo … auch

Zunilda: te dijo que le dejaras

Nataly: Zuzu el solo estaba jugando conmigo

Zunilda: igual , para mi es lo mismo , ahora que recuerdo , la siguiente semana no viene tu amigo el que te regalo hace tiempo un peluche que dice ''te amo'' , ese tal Gino aquí por un intercambio de un mes

Nataly: ah si y lo del peluche me lo dio porque le pareció bonito para mi

Isaac: un tema de chicas , yo me voy

Zunilda: a nadie le interesa lo que hagas

Nataly: no creo que lo diga enserio

Y bueno la conversación entre Zunilda y Nataly es mas como hermanas que hablan cosas de chicas alegremente mientras que Nicol esta en otro lado y no muy lejos Isaac …

Isaac: no me interesa quien sea ese tipo …

Nicoly: hablas de el viejo amigo de Nataly o de otra persona

Isaac: ¿de donde sales tu?

Nicol: estaba aquí hace un buen rato

Isaac: y a que viene esto del amigo de Nath

Nicol: entonces si era el

Isaac: bueno lo sabes pero no me importa que pueda hacer

Nicol: entonces porque te pones de esa manera cuando empiezan a hablar de el

Isaac: no es nada que te interese

Nicol no será que no te cae bien sin siquiera conocerlo o, pues claro porque no lo pensé antes , estas celoso

Riiin - Riiin

Nicol: es hora de volver al salón así que será mejor que te apresures

Isaac: _no lo estoy, yo no estoy celoso de el_ ..o no se rindego el uno por eos anetes de que aparesca , asi que ella intenta que esos dos sepan si sienten algo el uno por e

Ya en clase todos están más callados y pero con la mente en otra parte como Isaac, Zunilda y Nicol; llega la hora de salida y todos se van a sus casas, Nataly empieza a hacer sus tareas y mientras esta terminando su celular le recuerda que debe ajustar su reloj y descargarse las canciones de la cantante que escucho no hace mucho ya que fue el día anterior , ya terminando de ajustar su reloj se dirige a la computadora de la familia con la que le gusta descargar canciones como para tener la descarga original ahí y ella la copia , muy seguro según ella , y su padre esta ahí

Nataly: emm , pa

Augusto: si hija

Nataly: puedo utilizar la computadora

Augusto: claro pero mira que el borrado de virus termine ya que es algo lenta okey

Nataly: okey

Y así estuvo buscando como descargar las canciones que Nataly quería , pero en medio de su descarga vio algo raro en el monitor , era un cosita que iba de un lado a otro y cada ves crecía un poco mas hasta que se podía ver como una chica pero pequeñita y salto a la ventana de borrado de virus , y intentaba presionar el botón de pausar borrado , Nataly mirando la extraña escena y pensado que la computadora le indicaba que pause el borrado de virus , presiono el botón , y la personita se sentó ahí y después del al nada la pantalla empezó a moverse como cuando uno toca aguas tranquilas , entonces salió una chica con un traje de colores metálicos , en los bracos mangas con botones y entradas de USB y de todo tipo de cosas , una botas que le llegaban como medias largas arriba de la rodilla con suela azul verdoso al igual que su corbatita, su cabello , su faldita y su cabello amarrado en 2 coletas de costado altas con unos listones en forma cuadrada y tenia un audífono negro con botones y con micrófono ; Nataly se la quedo viendo y para su suerte estaba sola en la habitación y la chica extraña dijo …

Chica X: Izen itadaki arigatōgozaimasu (gracias por lo de antes)

Nataly: ¿ehh? , ¿qué dijo?

Chica X: Fui nihongo, kenshutsu gengo o shitte inai (huy no sabe japonés, detectando idioma)

Nataly: ¿EHHH?

Chica X: Kenshutsu sa re, Supeingo (idioma detectado , español)

Nataly: ¿que esta hablando?

Chica X: disculpa, por lo de antes no sabia que no hablabas japonés , te decía que te agradezco por lo de antes

Nataly: hablas del borrado de virus

Chica X: si , te agradezco mucho por eso , me presento mi nombre es Miku Hatsune


End file.
